Together Again
by jadeicarp
Summary: Kid and Maka have grown up together and have built a very strong bond with each other. Little did they know that things would change between them. Years later they meet again. These two will go on an adventure full of obstacles such as new found feelings, different boundaries, and difficult decisions. Rated T for language. KidxMaka
1. Backstory

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this story. This is my first and I've put a lot of thought and "research" into it. I've watched Soul Eater and read some Manga. While doing this, I took different senarios and put a little twist on them for the story. Also, in this backstory, Maka is 5 and Kid is 6. then it jumps their ages to 10 and 11. I'm pretty sure ya'll will catch when that happens. Once chapter one starts, Maka is 16 where as Kid is 17. Anyways, please do enjoy and don't be scared to give reviews and tips. Thanks!

Backstory

Death The Kid has been a huge part of Maka's life. Spirit, Maka's father, is Lord Death's Personal Death Scythe. This was the start of how Kid and Maka came to know each other. When Kid was born, Spirit was certain he wanted a child, especially a daughter to spoil. About a year later, Maka was born. Spirit couldn't have been more proud of his new family. Maka and Kid got along very well growning up. They were almost always together, whether it be they were reading books together, talking about their favorite things, or outside playing. Going outside to play was one of their favorite things to do. Maka would find a big, long stick to be her weapon. She imagined her weapon to be a Scythe, just like her father. Kid Somehow always found two small, symmetrical sticks for his weapons, which he imagined were twin pistols. Once they had their weapons, Kid and Maka would go and fight the bad guys. Those "bad guys" happened to be trees. Kid had put the idea of becoming the best meisters in all of Death City into his and Maka's heads. These two couldn't have been any closer, that is, till everything started to crumble in their worlds.

Maka is now 10 years old. This is when she discovered that her father is a cheating bastard. Maka felt sorry for her mother and wanted to do anything in her power to make her feel better, but nothing worked. A few weeks later, a divorce was finalized. Maka was devastated. She hated Spirit for cheating on her mother with any other woman he could get his perverted hands on. Maka as also disappointed in her mother for leaving her. Kid had wanted to be there to comfort Maka, but she wouldn't let him back into her life. She was too depressed and didn't want to burden him with her problems.

Kid had just turned 11, which had been one of the best birthdays in his life, especially because of his mother. Kid was very close to his mother. She was the one who kept him determined to help anyone in need and to keep the world in balance. She also helped a lot with his OCD panic attacks. About 3 days after Kid's birthday, she had passed away. Kid's heart shattered into pieces. He didn't know what to do anymore. Kid needed his mother in his life. He was a momma's boy, and couldn't have been more proud to admit it. Now that she's gone, how was he going to control his OCD freak outs? How was he going to keep the world balanced when he became the next Lord Death? Kid didn't know where to turn. Maka wanted to help, but she didn't know how to approach him. Lord Death was always working, so he was never home. There was still Maka, but he didn't want to burden her with his problems. Kid didn't really have any other friends, so he decided to lock himself in his room. He wouldn't speak to anyone unless it was necessary. The more Kid thought about it, the more he missed his and Maka's relationship. He wanted their friendship back.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater. None of its content belongs to me. And a special thanks to AnonymousWoods for ideas and tips! I hope y'all enjoy and I'm so sorry for this being so late!

Chapter 1

Lord Death had sent Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka on a remedial mission to find Sid the Zombie. Once they had found Sid and tied him up, they were ordered to find the person who had made Sid a zombie in the first place. Professor Stein.

After they discovered where Stein lived, Maka used her soul perception to see how powerful he was. Stein's soul was overwhelming for Maka. She couldn't believe someone's soul was as big as his, but they were on this mission to defeat him. Maka and Black*Star prepared themselves for battle. Black*Star couldn't use Tsubaki because she was holding Sid captive with her chains, so he decided, being the great star he is, that he would fight Stein without his weapon. Soul jumped into the air, transforming into a scythe. Maka caught Soul and began to spin him around, feeling Soul's weight in her hands. She then charged towards Stein believing that she could beat him, but she was just whacked to the side.

"Maka!" cried Black*Star as he ran toward Stein charging up a Big Wave Attack.

"I'm ok," replied Maka, but she realized Black*Star hasn't developed soul perception yet, so he had no idea how powerful Stein was. This was going to be a long fight.

Stein had somehow blocked Black*Star's attack by grabbing his hand with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, looks like this fight will be easier than I thought."

"What the hell?" Black*Star stared at his hand wondering why his attack didn't work.

Stein was an excellent fighter, but nobody could figure out how he was cancelling out Black*Star's Big Wave attack. Later on Maka figured out that Stein had an ability to match with any soul wavelength. This ability was rare, but extremely helpful to anyone who had it.

Maka and Black*Star stood for a moment trying to catch their breath, both thinking how the hell they were going to beat this guy. They exchanged a look and charged toward Stein.

**In the death room**

"Oh would you look at them go! I think they are doing significantly well, don't ya think Kiddo?" Lord Death questioned his son.

Kid wasn't paying attention, he was too busy making sure his shoelaces were perfectly symmetrical.

"Kiddo."

"Yes, Father?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Kid thought for a moment, "Something about a fight."

"Yes, but I asked if you thought that these students of mine were doing well in this fight."

Kid rose from his chair to look into the mirror with his father. In the mirror, he saw Black*Star using his Big Wave attack again. "That student is able to use his soul wavelength as an attack?" Kid asked his father.

"Yes. Black*Star is one of few students who has this ability."

"I see." Kid stated, examining the mirror once more. He then saw a female meister charge after Stein with her scythe. Kid thought she looked oddly familiar. "Father, what is the female student's name?"

"Oh, Maka? She's one of my best meisters. Why?"

Kid froze. "You said her name was Maka?"

"That's right."

Kid couldn't believe it. There she was, after all these years, he could finally have her back in his life again.

"Father."

"Yes?"

"These students look like they need some help. Liz, Patty, let's go."

"Kid, you can't help them, you're not a student here."

Kid paused for a moment.

"Well, as of now, consider me enrolled."

Kid, Liz, and Patty walked out of the death room to go help Maka and Black*Star, but he took one last glance at the mirror and saw that the fight was over. Stein was patting Soul's head and telling him they had been given a passing grade. Kid rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Well, I guess we can go home. Tomorrow will be a big day."

**The next morning**

Maka was sitting in class trying to stay awake by watching Professor Stein dissect some weird animal. It turns out that everything and everyone on the mission was previously planned out with Lord Death.

"Where the hell has Soul run off to?" Maka thought.

"Maka have you seen Black*Star anywhere?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, but I have a feeling that he's with Soul, wherever they are."

"Alright class, watch closely as I carefully cut the-"

BANG BANG BANG

Maka quickly rose from her seat. She knew that wherever the bang came from, Soul was bound to be there. "Professor Stein, there can't be a fight on campus between two meisters if there isn't a teacher present."

"Well, I suppose I could go. I've dissected this animal before anyway." replied Stein, rising from his chair.

"Maka, Tsubaki, both of you come with me. I've got a feeling that your partners are dumb enough to be involved in that fight. The rest of you stay here. I want all of you to write a short paragraph about what animal you want me to dissect next and why." The three of them left the room, eager to know who had fired a gun.

"Wait." Maka thought. "The thought of someone having a gun as their weapon sounds strangely familiar. Why?" Maka walked in silence with Stein and Tsubaki trying to figure out why this felt too familiar to her. When they made it outside, Maka observed the destruction around her. One of the spikes from the academy building seemed to be broken and sticking out of the ground. There were holes in the ground surrounded by rubble, obviously from these boys throwing each other around like idiots. Black*Star and Soul were fighting some strange boy, who seemed to be fighting back wielding two identical pistols. He had black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head. He wore a black suit with three stripes going down both shoulders from the front to the back of his arm. To represent his "bowtie" was a silver piece in the shape of Lord Death's mask. He also had golden eyes, but they had two rings. The outmost ring was a light shade of gold, where the inmost ring was more of a dark yellow. If you took the time to notice, on each middle finger he wore an identical ring, also in the shape of Lord Death's mask.

"This guy looks very familiar. Especially those eyes..." Maka thought.

Black*Star charged towards the stranger, getting ready to hit him with a Big Wave attack. Soul ran beside Black*Star with his left arm in a scythe blade. Black*Star threw a punch towards the boy's face, but he just pushed Black*Star out of the way. Soul swung his scythe arm aiming to hit the boy in the face, but he just blocked it with one of his pistols. Black*Star charged him again, but he just shot Soul and Black*Star away. Little did he know, Black*Star had managed to wrap a scarf around his ankle, pulling him to the ground. Soul transformed into a full scythe and threw himself between the boy's legs. Soul missed, but the boy, remembering the scarf still wrapped around his ankle, pulled his leg towards himself causing Black*Star to ram face first into the side of Soul's blade. He was growing bored and wanted to end this quickly. He caught a glimpse of the spike sticking out of the ground, rage suddenly fuming out of him.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" A cloud of dust began swirling around him. His identical weapons began to transform into cannons. They rebuilt themselves up his arms, stopping just before his elbow.

"Oh, you think you can beat us?" Soul taunted, "Show us your moves fancy boy!"

"Execution mode." The boy ordered his weapons. He was in a squatted position charging up his weapons, black clouds began surrounding them.

"Oh shit.." Soul quivered.

"Soul, why the hell are you scared? You're standing next to a god." Black*Star declared.

"Professor Stein, who is he?" Maka questioned.

"This boy is no ordinary student. He is very powerful. After all, he is Lord Death's son." Stein stated.

"Wait, he's Lord Death's son?!" Maka exclaimed.

"Soul wavelength fully charged. Preparing to fire in 3 seconds"

"No wonder this boy seemed so familiar to me." Maka thought.

"3"

"How could I ever forget him?"

"2"

"Kid."

"1"

"Death Canon." Kid whispered.

The blast was fired directly at Soul and Black*Star. A huge dark cloud of dust smothered the two after the blast mde contact. Tsubaki ran over to see if they were ok, but Kid didn't fire a blast that would harm them greatly. Kid tossed his weapons into the air, allowing them to transform back into humans.

The two girl were sisters, but they didn't look much alike. The older sister, Liz, was tall with long dirty blonde hair. The younger sister, Patti was shorter with light blonde hair that stopped just above her shoulders. They wore similar outfits, a maroon turtleneck crop top with a short white tie and black heeled boots. Patty wore black shorts and Liz had black jeans. Their weapon forms were symmetrical, just as Kid had wanted growing up.

Kid turned to look and see who his audience was. The first thing he saw was a face he could never forget.

"Maka..." Kid whispered, before he keeled over.

"Aw crap, here we go again." Liz pouted.

Maka ran over to see if Kid was ok. She didn't understand why he just collapsed like that.

"Is he ok?" Maka asked, "What happened to make him fall?"

"Oh, Kid's ok. He's just having a little OCD freak out." Liz stated.

"Why? What caused it?" Maka wondered. "Oh wait, it was when Soul last attacked him. A little bit of his bangs got cut off. After everything calmed down, Kid noticed and fell over."

"Yeah, I guess that's the problem. It's just hair, it'll grow back." Liz said simply. She lifted Kid onto her back, like she was giving him a piggy back ride. Patti began poking Kid's face.

"Hey! Hiya! What's up? How are all you kids today?" Lord Death greeted, "I hear that my son had an eventful first day of school. He looks like he could use some rest. Good bye now!" Lord Death began walking, Liz and Patti beside him.

Maka gawked at him. He doesn't really stay for conversations unless necessary.

"Well, there's always tomorrow to say hello... " Maka sighed.

She was happy to see Kid again, but was she ready to face him? To have him back in her life? She wasn't sure, but she was willing to do anything in her power to make things right again.


End file.
